Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc. 15 Pokój Mamy
Pokój Mamy — 15 odcinek z serii pt. "Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce". Streszczenie Octavii udaje się uaktywnić wejście do pokoju jej mamy. Odkrywa tam wiele różnych ciekawych rzeczy. Fabuła Octi wstała wcześnie rano na trening do świątyni. Wyszła z domu i poleciała do miejsca ćwiczeń. Tym razem na skrzydłach (dzięki Ci o czcigodna Lapis). Potrenowała dobre 2 godzinki i wróciła do domu. -Cześć Octuś- przywitała się Cymofan- jak tam się lata? -Bardzo fajnie- uśmiechnęła się- Czasami jak mocniej się odepchnę od chmur to lecę znacznie szybciej. -Ech to nor...- wypaliła sok z zaskoczenia- Czekaj czekaj. Umiesz dotknąć chmury nie naruszając jej wiotkiej struktury?!!! -Najwyraźniej tak- wzrusza ramionami- Umieram z głodu. Co dziś na śniadanie? -Coś z lodówki- je rogalika- Pełła dzys sze poszła-przełyka- Więc śniadanko pysia zrobisz sobie sama. -Oum... Szkoda- spuszcza głowę- Ponoć słyszałam że w normalnych rodzinach jest tak że mama robi śniadanie. -To my nie jesteśmy normalną rodziną? -Nie no jesteśmy. Wspieramy się zawsze, trzymamy się razem. Ale chwilami chciałabym spotkać swoją prawdziwą mamę. Wtedy klejnot Octavii i klejnot na drzwiach do pokoi klejnotów zaświeciły się. Wrota otwarły się. -Oooo.... Rety... -zaniemówiła Cymofan- to pokój szefa. -Słucham? -Nie trać czasu leć tam i powiedz potem jak tam jest!! -Nie chcesz... -LEĆ! Octavia wbiegła do pokoju swojej mamy. Pomieszczenie było bardzo jasne. Przypominało wyglądem biuro. Bardzo duże rozciągłe biuro. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się szafa. W środku znajdowały się śliczne biało-szare sukienki i suknie. Dla ciekawości dziewczyna przymierzyła jedną z nich.Była trochę za duża, lecz po chwili jakimś magicznym cudem dopasowała się do dziewczyny i zaświeciły się. Octavia wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do drzwi obok. To co tam zobaczyła naprawdę ją zdumiało. Było tam kilka luster po prawej jak i po lewej. Octavia spojrzała w jedno a tam pokazał się widok z kosmosu na Homeworld. Co ciekawe wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż na nagraniu. Był bardziej... Ztechnoogizowany. Dotykając go czuła jakby przechodziła na drugą stronę. Bo tak faktycznie było. Wyjęła rękę z portalu. Potem były kolejne drzwi. Tym razem prowadziły do klasycznego portalu. Jednak dla czystego bezpieczeństwa nie stawała na nim. Przechodząc dalej znalazła się w pięknym pomieszczeniu wykonanym ze szkła. Prowadziło ono do gabinetu głównego. Czyli do miejsca w którym Octavia zaczęła wędrówkę. Podeszła do biurka na końcu sali. Odsunęła jedną z szuflad. Było tam mnóstwo kaset. Wszystkie zatytułowane dla Octavii. Dziewczyna zabrała jedną z nich. Była gotowa by wyjść z pokoju. Udało jej się otworzyć drzwi. -Octavia! - krzyknęła zdumiona Perła-Ty byłaś w pokoju swojej... Mamy??? -Tak- kiwnęła głową- udało mi się aktywować drzwi tylko bo o niej pomyślałam. -Ale cudowna kiecka- podchodzi zdumiona Cymofan- Nie no pierwsza klasa. Ciekawe czy ma taką w moim rozmiarze? Te szwy i kolor. Boska. -Dzięki- wychodzi że środka- Mi też się podoba- drzwi się zamknęły. - Co tam trzymasz w dłoniach? - pyta się Perła. -Kasetę-odpowiedziała w tym momencie otwarły się drzwi od pokoju Korala. Klejnot wyszedł z niego w samych szortach. Był spocony a na ramionach miał biały ręcznik. Dziewczyna odwróciła się za siebie. Koral otarł twarz ręcznikiem i ułożył sobie grzywkę dłonią. TO było piękne. Wtem czerwony klejnot popatrzył się i zobaczył przed sobą zaczerwienioną Octavię. Sam się zarumienił. -Eeeeemm... -zaniemówił klejnot- Cześć Octuś?? -Cześć Koral... -odwróciła głowę na bok- co tam? -A ćwiczyłem nad tą rączką- napina biceps- bo wiesz jak się ma przez te 5 tys. lat topór zamiast ręki to forma spada. -Racja. -Wiesz masz śliczną sukienkę. Pasuje do Ciebie. -Dziękuję- uśmiechnęła się- Wiesz że dziś jest powtórka zapasów z wczoraj. -Racja ostatnio przegapiłem - też się uśmiecha- Ty to chyba oglądałaś? -Nie zaszkodzi 2 raz. -Serio???!!!- powiedział szczęśliwy-O której? - O 18. -No i fajnie. Wiesz tak dla odmiany to ja zajmę się przekąskami. -Ale zawsze gramy w papier kamień nożyce jeśli chodzi o przekąski. -Ale to ja przegapiłem więc ja kupuję. -Czyli przegrywasz walkowerem? -Nie wcale nie. Tylko tak dla odmiany to ja chcę kupić. -Czyli jednak przegrywasz. -Nie -A właśnie że tak. -Nie. -Tak. -Dobra zagramy. Przegrany kupuje. -Mi tam pasuje. -Chciałem być miły. No ale skoro tak chcesz. Zagrali 3 partyjki. Ostatecznie wygrał Koral. -Nie wyrobisz się! - powiedział na pożegnanie. -Ha chyba śnisz- uśmiechnęła się, wybiegła z domu i poleciała do punktu gdzie mogła wymienić kasetę na płytę. Niestety był zamknięty. Chciała jednak za wszelką cenę to oglądnąć więc poleciała do Beach City. Akurat kiedy ona tam doleciała Steven szedł w stronę ,,Wielkiego Pączka" -Cześć Octi!!!! - krzyczy chłopiec. -Steven! - leci na dół. Podchodzi do Stevena- Steven. Czy masz odtwarzacz kaset video? -Nie mam ale Sadie powinna mieć. A o co chodzi? -Muszę to koniecznie obejrzeć. Znalazłam tą kasetę w pokoju mamy. -Uaktywniłaś pokój swojej mamy? -Mhm. Był przepiękny. Wiesz że moja mama ma portal na galaktykę Homeworld? -No co ty! -To było takie lusterko. Przełożyłam rękę i czułam jakbym tam była. -Serio?! -Mhm. Czekaj. Która godzina? -Poczekaj- patrzy na telefon- 17:35. -O szlak!- przestraszyła się Octavia- muszę szybko iść do Sadie. Do ,, Wielkiego Pączka"! Szybko łapie chłopca za rękę i biegnie do miejsca pracy Sadie. Wbiegli do środka. -O cześć Oct... -chce się przywitać lecz przerywa jej Octavia. -Cześć! Masz odtwarzacz kaset????- pyta się roztrzęsiona. -Tak. Na zapleczu. Poszli wszyscy w trójkę na zaplecze. Octi włożyła kasetę do odtwarzacza. /TREŚĆ KASETY/ W tle widać piękną łąkę dmuchawców i stokrotek. Osoba za kamerą pokazuje je od A do Z. /pierwsze cięcie/ Na plan wchodzi mężczyzna w białym kitlu. Ma zielone oczy i jest blondynem. -Cześć tam za kamerą- odzywa się po chwili- jestem Sebastian Draf. Mam dopiero 22 lata. Młodziak że mnie co? Normalnie to bym studiował na 2 roku astronomii, ale rzuciłem to dla bardzo wyjątkowej mojemu sercu osobie. Pewnie zastanawiasz się ty tam kim ja dla ciebie jestem? Jestem twoim tatą synu lub córko. I postaram się być dla Ciebie najfajniejszym tatą pod Słońcem. /drugie cięcie/ Nikogo nie ma na tle. -Kotku dobrze to trzymam? - mówi po chwili kobiecy głos. -Tak dobrze jest ok- odpowiada za kamerą Sebastian- Poczekaj ja ci potrzymam kamerę ok. ---- -Octi chyba twoja mama- mówi Steven do zdumionej Octavii. ---- /trzecie cięcie/ Na tle siedzi ciężarna kobieta w pięknej białej sukni. -Witaj Octavia- wita się na nagraniu kobieta- Jestem Biały Topaz. Lecz wszyscy mówią mi Śnieżka. Pewnie otworzyłaś już mój pokój. Cieszę się bardzo. W mojej szafce są jeszcze 4 kasety. Oglądnij je. Już wkrótce będę rodzić. Wkrótce już ty przyjdziesz na świat. To piękne bo powstaniesz, lecz przykre że nie będzie mnie przy tobie kiedy ty się urodzisz ale wiesz co? Będę o tutaj. W twoim sercu. Będę cząstką Ciebie. Toleruj innych, siebie. Nieważne jakiego są koloru czy pochodzenia. Bądź dzielna i zawsze gotowa. Opiekuj się nimi. Bądź ich mentorem i przewodnikiem. /czwarte cięcie/ -Kochamy Cię córeczko- powiedzieli obydwoje do kamery radośni i uśmiechnięci. /Koniec filmu/ Octavia popłakała się. Chwilę jeszcze została i poleciała do domu. Bardzo szybko. Na miejscu w domu czekała ją miła niespodzianka. Koral czekał na dziewczynę uśmiechnięty, z przygotowanymi przekąskami i pilotem. Podszedł zmartwiony do niej i otarł jej policzka z łez. -Mówiłem że się nie wyrobisz- powiedział żartobliwie- Choć. Już się zaczyna. Octi z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy podchodzi do sofy i siada. Obok niej Koral. Razem z przyjacielem dobrze spędziła wieczór. Postacie *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Steven *Sadie *Śnieżka(na nagraniu) *Sebastian Draf (na nagraniu) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05